


Through My eyes

by Thatonegirlfromoz



Category: Poetry - Fandom, freeform - Fandom
Genre: Depression, Freeform, Love Poems, Original Poems, Poetry, References to Depression, Sad, Self harm reference, a collection of poetry, collection of poems, life - Freeform, original - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-05
Updated: 2017-09-04
Packaged: 2018-12-24 02:12:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12002781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thatonegirlfromoz/pseuds/Thatonegirlfromoz
Summary: A collection of poems that I have





	1. Chapter 1

This will be a collection of original poems I have written through life. Random things. As awarning, some of my things will be depressing. Others will be happy. I don't particularly have a theme. It will be a little of everything.


	2. Why?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A ramble

Why do you care who I love?  
Why do you care who I see?  
Why do you worry about,   
who’s busy loving me?

Why do you try to be rude?  
What do you gain from being mean?  
What do you win when you’re so busy,  
hating with who I’m seen?

Why do you scream when I’m there?  
Why do you hate how I live?  
What do you think I will learn,  
from opinions that you give?

Why do you wish I were dead?  
Why do you try to make me cry?  
But above everything else,  
why do I care about your WHY?


End file.
